


Will O' The Wisp

by aka_sora



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1a's generation, Anyways, Eh., F/F, F/M, Gen, I have more pairings, I need a beta, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Ooops, That Should Be It - Freeform, aizawa loves cats, because my current shipping docks are full, but I love genma, but genma's probably going to be, genma is adopted, he was an orphan for all I know, he's gonna be friends with monoma, hizashi loves aizawa, i can't tag, i have probably already said that, i really can't tag, i think, im so sorry, im sorry, im sorry if there a triggers, just not decided, no beta we die like Genma falling on a kunai, not much au?, oh and PTSD warning, oh and dadzawa yup, oooh, or maybe not, probably gen, probably regular updates, still have finals, that's what I hope, there's a spoiler, whyy, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_sora/pseuds/aka_sora
Summary: Genma Shiranui lived. He slipped and fell and then he died, although things may not have gone in that order.orGenma Shiranui dies because he fell on a stray kunai and is reincarnated into the world of non-violence, peace, weird bloodlines called quirks and absolutely zero chakra. As an assassin, a shinobi and a poison specialist, Genma Shiranui would feel very obliged to flip off Kami or whoever thought it would be funny to send him into a universe he was utterly unprepared for.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	1. Genma embarrasses the whole of Fire country by tripping over a kunai

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I was suddenly struck with an inspiration! With a few stray Kakashi crossovers, I felt, why not give my Genma boy a try? He is utterly underrated and deserves all the love. By the way, the title was chosen because Shiranui means "unknown fire" literally and is somewhat similar to the Will O' the Wisp, a natural phenomenon yada yada you can google it if you're interested!
> 
> Also, PLEASE, I DO NOT OWN BNHA OR NARUTO!! (if I did, everyone will be wrapped in bubblewrap and kept at least 10 feet away from harm) 
> 
> Yup, there may be some scenes where require trigger warnings, so please read with care! I will try my best to include those warnings at the start of the chapter. You can either a) skip the chapter (I will put a summary at the end don't worry) or b) read with EXTREME CARE (channelling my inner ryohei).
> 
> That should be it for the first chapter!! If you are interested to beta my story~ you can pm me.. but I may be an irregular writer I am so sorry I will try my best.. 
> 
> But anyways those triggers I mentioned earlier are probably prettttty mild for this chapter or non-existent at all... so! enjoy~~

Genma Shiranui had a pretty impressive repertoire:

A veteran soldier of at least two Great Shinobi Wars. 

An ANBU protector to the Third and Fourth Hokage.

A tokubetsu Jounin with a track record of 935 missions: 185 D-rank, 220 C-rank, 454 B-rank, 74 A-rank, 2 S-rank, second to Kakashi Hatake's 1141 mission record, excluding the Sannin. 

_They were monsters, powerhouses of their own rights, it was never fair to compare with them for someone who died because he fell on a fucking stray kunai._

You heard that right, Genma Shiranui was on his 936th mission, a solo B-rank courier mission to Kiri ~~_fucking Kiri_~~ when he engaged in a fight with a missing-nin, won against that bastard, and promptly slipped over their blood, conveniently piercing his own heart with a kunai that was stuck upwards _(god who invented Earth justus)_ in the damp murky puddle, ever so common in Kirigakure. 

An _honourable_ death, truly. 

It took exactly 0.429s for Genma's lungs to halt its ventilation, for his heart to stop its beat and for his brain to stop shooting out neuron messanges. It took exactly 429s for Genma Shiranui to tip over the scale from life over to death. And to be completely honest, Genma's life did _not_ flash through his eyes. He was stuck in a haze of ~~blood~~ red and with all his energy draining from his body, all he could ever think of was his broken promise to Raidou about getting home soon. 

And so Genma's life ended at the age of 33. He shouldn't have expected much, for the life expectancy of a shinobi was usually 20 years. For the sake of things, Genma should have been considered lucky.

But Genma wanted to live, god, really, just for a few more hours. He hadn't said a proper goodbye to Raidou yet, only a peck on the cheek and a ~~broken~~ promise to return home as fast as possible. He hadn't visited Kurenai and her precious Mirai-chan, he still had to welcome that dumb ~~genius~~ Nara brat into Anbu, he still had to have that last drink with Anko. Gosh, he had so many things to do, so many people to get back to, so many... _so much life left to live._

Inevitably, death is death. As if Fate was mocking him, Genma was stuck in dark space for a while ~~probably an eternity~~ , whimpering, sobbing and heck, even screaming at the top of his lungs. But it was a vacuum, no light travelled, no sound echoed. Not a single sound came out of his mouth. Though his throat was raw and his vocal cords were shredded. Didn't they say Death doesn't hurt? Well, what a joke...

Genma tucked into himself and tried to hang onto every piece of his lifetime as a bid to stay sane. Was this what they call karma? For all the lives he had killed? Assassinated? Murdered in cold blood? Perhaps he was stuck here in this... void to repay for all his sins. 

* * *

It was an unceremonious moment when realisation dawned upon Genma - he was a foetus, in the womb, about to be born. Honestly, for such a high-caliber shinobi (he's having second thoughts about that though), it took Genma surprisingly long to look _underneath the underneath_. 

His birth was a flurry of movement, a momentary junction of contradictions. Before there was darkness and only darkness, after, clinical lights ( _trust him, he had plenty of experience with hospital lights gosh now he knew why Kakashi hated hospitals so much_ ) shone and burned into his eyes. Before, there was no sound, only silence and solidarity, and the next, there were a cacophony of a language spoken in a different and undistinguishable language and a shrill shriek that Genma was proud to have noticed that it came from him. Hah, he may not be that incompetent a shinobi after all. Before Genma was cramped and tucked into himself and the next moment, he was flailing his arm around, kicking with all his might like... like an infant. 

Genma paled. He had to go through... infanthood again? And worse, puberty? His eyelids drooped. Dang, the birth has really gotten to him and the perpetual drowsiness of an infant is starting to take effect. Genma struggled to clasp on to his consciousness but his body and his now currently and embarrassingly underdeveloped brain took charge and Genma was pulled into the blissful relief of sleep. 

_It has been firmly believed that reincarnation is for people who have more work to do or for people with so many debts to pay back they have to be here._

_Adapted from: Chuck Palahniuk_

**_PLAYLIST:_ **

_Wake me up_

_Artist: Avicii_

_One last time_

_Artist: Ariana Grande_

_Never forget you_

_Artist: Zara Larsson, MNEK_


	2. Aizawa's so done, but at least he gets jelly packets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa meets genius Agent Shiranui. His life shortens by ten years, but at least he has jelly packets to keep him sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, so I intended to post this earlier. But my computer decided that it was time to pass out and my unsaved data, including this chapter, has decided that it was time for them to be set free! 
> 
> Note: this chapter takes place a YEAR before the official start of the manga/anime. Meaning, there probably won't be many canon characters in it (but I'll try guys), I'm pretty sure the butterfly effect exists, so there may be alight AU/canon divergence, but we'll see, we'll see. *insane cackling*
> 
> Ahem. Anyways. I guess this chapter is crackish but it'll probably so unfunny it's funny...there is also a surprise ahead so look forward to it~
> 
> Warnings: none this time~ 
> 
> have fun reading!!

_**Tsukauchi:** _

_My dearest Eraserhead, would you kindly come over to HQ today? I bought some jelly packets just for you._

**_Eraserhead:_**

_what the hell. spill. what you are being so nice for._

_also, never talk to me like that ever again. gross._

_**Tanuma:** _

_but eraser! we're just being kind! i'm hurt by your insensitivity!_

**_Tsukauchi:_ **

_Ignore him, Eraser. We need you here for some fun._

**_Eraserhead:_ **

_fun. does it involve a ten-hour sentry? or a three-months chase after a serial killer with an chameleon quirk? oh, what about stalking an invisible man?_

**_Tanuma:_ **

_✧*。ヾ(｡ >﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧* how dare you!! those are_ _wayyyy more fun than napping in that empty homeroom of yours! hmph._

_**Tsukauchi:** _

_Nothing of that sort. Just a visit by the Commissioner General involving a Covert Ops agent. Come over quick._

_By the way, you expel all those hero wannabes this year?_

**_Eraserhead:_ **

_covert ops, huh._

_yes i did. most of them have already reached their peak. there's no point in pushing them forward to become heroes in the state that they are._

**_Tanuma:_ **

_sure~ come over quick eraser. your jelly packets are going to end up in my stomach if you take too long~_

**_Tsukauchi:_ **

_You mean that blackhole you call a stomach._

Aizawa was already a minute away from the Police Force Headquarters, trudging past a horde of middle-schoolers, presumably skipping class. Aizawa wasn't really _on duty_ at the moment so he'll let it pass. It's not like he's never skip school either. Aizawa stalked towards the double glass doors, immediately spotting Tsukauchi with an armful of jelly packets, looking decidedly done with life. Aizawa snorted. For a high-class detective, Tsukauchi sure looked ridiculous at the moment. 

Pushing through the glass door was like a deja vu. The Police Force HQ has never really changed for the past few decades, only a few renovations here and there. The glass door always remained a constant through out Aizawa's life. His first time pushing pass the doors was when he made his first Hero arrest as an underground hero. He first met Tsukauchi and Tanuma right at the glass door as well. 

"Hm~ someone lost in thought~" Tanuma, the pain in Aizawa's ass for a decade and a half, popped right beside Aizawa. Tanuma was absurdly childish for a middle-age man with a receding hairline that seemed to be worsening as he got older and whose negligence to shave resulted in a scruffy chin. 

Tsukauchi, who had to put up with his partner's antics for god knows how long, unceremoniously dumped all the jelly packets into Aizawa's waiting arms. Aizawa scanned the packets. 

"You didn't get the strawberry flavour," he accused, scowling as Tanuma swiped a jelly packet for himself.

Tsukauchi frowned at Tanuma. "You said his favourite was mango."

" _His_ favourite is mango, not me." Aizawa rolled his eyes and sauntered behind the detective pair into the inner rooms of the HQ. 

Tanuma inhaled the jelly with a loud slurp and smirked toothily at Aizawa. "Strawberry tastes like fever medicine." 

Aizawa narrowed his eyes but didn't react to the bait. Instead, he turned to face Tsukauchi.

"What was it you said about the Covert Ops?" 

Tsukauchi hummed thoughtfully for a second as Tanuma swiped at yet another jelly packet. 

"Well, Police Force has a Covert Ops, also known as the Black Ops, I take it you know it?" 

Aizawa shook his head, to show that he didn't really know, but also to shake the sleep out of his brain. Something told him that he needed to be awake for this. Call it a gut-feeling, perhaps. 

"Black Ops was founded a few years after the Police Force Committee decided to only hire Quirkless police officers to arrest criminals and let Heroes do their jobs. But they soon realised they needed something covert and inconspicuous, like underground heroes such as yourself, Eraser." 

Tsukauchi was cut off by Tanuma. 

"But not many students who went through hero training wanted to go underground, so the Committee decided to found an organisation within the Police Force," Tanuma tucked his hands into his pockets, after discarding the empty jelly packets. "They went to orphanages to pick out children with quirks. Orphans, because the Covert Ops requires the utmost loyalty. Loyalty not to parents, not to family or to friends. Loyalty the Police Force of Japan, and only that. Children are easily influenced, especially when they have been alone since they were born." Tanuma shrugged careless, although the glint in his eyes showed that he was anything but casual. "This mindset would be instilled into the children once they are selected and subjected to training." 

Tsukauchi nodded, confirming that all Tanuma said was true. 

"Anyways, the children become agents of the Covert Ops, but I would say they are weapons, A-class Mach 20 kinda weapons ya'know. Totally overpowered. Had the honour to be paired with one of the agents for a mission. Dude took out the whole Yakuza within five minutes, quirks and all. You know all that training they undergo? Apparently it also includes Quirk awakening!"

"So they are permitted to use their Quirks, huh?" Aizawa muttered. _Quirk awakenings were dangerous. That kind of evolution is only triggered by life-and-death situations. To think children were subjected to those situations.._ Aizawa couldn't help but grit his teeth. Even he himself has never awakened his Quirk before. 

Tsukauchi nodded in affirmation. "Only on missions. The only difference between these agents and Heroes is the lack of the costume and the age. These agents never survive after the age of 30. Active agents are usually around the ages of 18 to 20. Never got to experience adulthood, or much of their childhood really. Their lives revolve around missions and training. Includes infiltration and assassination, if that's what you are wondering. They do kill, unlike Heroes." 

Aizawa frowned at the mention of killing, and Tanuma catches on his disapproval. "They don't really have a choice, those agents. All they know is the Police Force and they have to do whatever it tells them to do. Missions and all that, even suicide missions, they do it without complains. Their efficiency is insane and it's the only reason why Japan hasn't run amok with 80% of the Heroes out there being so insincere and all." ~~_cough Endeavour cough_~~

~~~~Tsukauchi nodded solemnly. "They do spill blood, but they are human nonetheless, we shouldn't discriminate against them, especially when their huge contribution for Japan goes unnoticed."

"So, approximately how many agents are in Covert Ops currently?" _What are the mortality rates?_ goes unsaid. 

"About 30 agents as of now. Approximately 15 active agents... They are recruiting less and less now, because Quirk Singularity results in the future generation having more complicated and powerful quirks that could hardly be controlled without suppressants. When recruiting, the Committee aims for subtlety and fine control over Quirks, preferably not flashy ones. How else would they remain covert for so long?" Tanuma pressed the button in the elevator. Level 9, huh. Aizawa didn't know whether he had the clearance to get to Level 9 but this was probably a one-time occurrence. 

"There's also hierarchy in the Cover Ops you know." Tsukauchi noticed how Aizawa eyed the button. "But we can't disclose the information to you right now. Gotta let the Commissioner General do it." 

Aizawa nodded absently. "How did you guys know so much about Covert Ops?" 

Tanuma grimaced. _Interesting_ , Aizawa immediately mused, smirking. _Never thought Tanuma could grimace._

"Well... the high-ranking police officers get to have bimonthly training with some of the lower-ranked agents in Covert Ops. Always got our ass kicked. By teenagers. And kids. Ugh, horrifying. Can you imagine the higher-ranked agents? God, they would be monsters." 

Tsukauchi suddenly hissed and glared at Tanuma. "We weren't supposed to tell him that!" 

Aizawa lifted an eyebrow, but it went unseen underneath the curtain of hair that covered his face. Ugh, should have brought a hair tie. 

"What? We kept it a secret for 15 years, why not just tell him now when he's like literally three minutes away from learning the whole truth?" Tanuma whispered back. 

Aizawa sighed at the pair as they bickered back and forth about whether they would get into trouble revealing that little tidbit to him. Mulling through the new information about the agents in the Covert Ops, he couldn't help but wonder about just how big the gap is between the Heroes and the agents in Covert Ops were. Tanuma was by no means a slacker when it came to hand-to-hand sparring, Aizawa might have lost to that idiot more times than he can count. And if the agents could easily as Tanuma phrased it "kick his ass" then those agents, those teenagers must be absurdly powerful, much more than all the other Heroes, Quirkless-wise.

And if they did undergo Quirk training since their Quirks had presented, then how much more control and power did they have compared to Heroes, who only had training for three years? What if agents go rogue? Or worse, the whole organisation? Guess that explains the need for utmost loyalty, if not a tad bit extreme. Aizawa stroked the ends of his capture weapon. _Weapon._ That would be the exact epitome for the agents, for the whole of Covert Ops.

The elevator opens with a _ding_ and the three of them filed out. The pair has fortunately composed themselves enough to carry a sense of dignity and confidence around them as they knocked at the mahogany wood door at the end of the pristine door. The entire level looks like where a murder would take place - deserted and without a doubt, creepy. 

"Come in," came the unmistakable voice of the Commissioner General. 

It took all of Aizawa's effort to not roll his eyes as Tanuma and Tsukauchi played a quick round of jankenpon before the loser, Tsukauchi, opened the door grudgingly. 

Aizawa entered behind the two detectives, maintaining his slouch as he nodded in acknowledgement to the Commissioner General before taking in the agent sitting beside him. 

The agent looked about the same age as the students he had just expelled, as can see the face that still held a bit baby fat with the high cheek bones, though the boy's golden-flecked brown eyes spoke words too old to be a teenager's. The boy had on a backwards black bandanna with its ends pointing up, a little like that of a devil, Aizawa mused and couldn't help but twitch his eyebrows at the needle the kid had in his mouth. Unhygienic, and most definitely dangerous. 

"Good afternoon, Commissioner General, Agent." Tsukauchi bowed slightly. 

The Commissioner General nodded sharply and gestured for all three of them at the round table. Aizawa couldn't help but notice the Commissioner General has positioned himself at the safest position in the room: not in direct eye line from the door, with a wall at his back. Aizawa slumped heavily into the cushioned (thank god) seat opposite of the agent while Tanuma and Tsukauchi flanked him at his right and left respectively. 

As they all took their seats, the Commissioner General gestured the agent to stand. 

The boy muttered a soft but audible affirmative "Hai" and stood up, standing with arms loose, left hand clenched loosely at his side and right hand slightly brushing what Aizawa assumed was his weapons pouch strapped on his thigh.

"This is Agent Shiranui, serial number A5159. The agent specialises in poison delivery through senbon, martial arts, sniping, and swordsmanship. He is by far the youngest in Covert Ops to achieve the rank of Lieutenant General at the age of 15. His solo mission records are a 100% success rate. He is proficient in leading his squad, and the team records are a 97% success." the Commissioner General passed over a file to Tanuma. 

_Senbon? Isn't that an assassination weapon used during the times of Old Japan?_ Aizawa eyed the needle, no, senbon that was being flicked up and down with the agent's mouth. 

"His quirk is be far the most volatile quirk in Covert Ops, although it is well-suited for subtlety when required. His quirk is Chakra. This quirk allows the user to use a spiritual energy within the body and manipulate it into elemental energy, or any types of energy. However, drawbacks include exhaustion-induced coma. Currently, the longest time needed to recover is there months." 

As the Commissioner General continued to expand on the usage of the boy's admittedly powerful quirk, Aizawa's gaze scanned the boy's physique - lean, with muscles built for strength and not shape. _Huh, so agents aren't over reliant on their quirks._ Aizawa couldn't help but smile toothily. _Tanuma was right. What a monster._

The boy's gold-tinted choker, worn over a navy blue turtle neck skin-tight singlet, caught Aizawa's eyes. _Were agents allowed jewellery?_ Aizawa's eyes trailed down to the pristine white vest was strapped over said singlet, clearly well padded and probably bulletproof, as seen from the thickness of the vest. He also had on forearm guards secured with bandages over fingerless gloves that reached all the way up to his bicep, leaving his shoulders bare and mobile. _A good choice, unlike some other heroes, whose costumes are definitely just a fashion statement._ A baggy cargo pants was secured with a utility belt with all kinds of compartments in it. A katana (presumably) and a tanto was secured at his hips while the aforementioned weapon pouch was strapped tightly to his thigh, over some bandage, to avoid chafing. 

Aizawa wasn't sure whether all the agents do carry so much weaponry on them, but couldn't help but be impressed by the boy's array of weapons. The agent chose a variety of weapons, but not too much to be overwhelmed. Much thought and consideration was obviously given to the selection of weapons too. Wow, this boy wasn't a normal, hormonal, emotion-driven teenage boy at all. 

"Permission to speak sir," Tsukauchi interrupted with a raise of his hand. The Commissioner General raised an eyebrow and nodded at him "Go on." 

"You mentioned that he leads a squad. Are they transferring over to Musutafu any time soon?"

The Commissioner General nodded, apparently having considered the question before. "His squad is originally based in Yokohama, and their quirks are relatively volatile."

The trio nodded in understanding. Yokohama was famous, or infamous, for the minority of its population having Abilities, or powers, even before the first Quirk was discovered in China. This resulted in many quirks in Yokohama to develop into inhumane, uncontrollable and completely unadulterated quirks that kill the user before it can even be used. 

"Having the whole of Team Rho in Yokohama is different than in Musutafu since the civilians in Yokohama are already used to much more destruction and danger, especially with the reigning Port Mafia. Musutafu is relatively safer than Yokohama since it is also the province All Might frequents most often." the Commissioner General grimaced, clearly disapproving of All Might's "favouritism" when it came to his daily Hero responsibilities around Japan.

"Bringing the best squad Covert Ops has ever had into Musutafu is a waste of manpower and an illogical decision. Besides, Agent Shiranui will only be here temporarily. The time period has yet to be decided, but he may or may not be stationed here for much longer, depending on the trends of crimes here. The squad may or may not join him, but as of now, the squad dynamics is stable enough to function efficiently without Agent Shiranui, but if there are any problems, Agent Shiranui will be recalled and assigned back to his squad." 

At the mention of his squad, Agent Shiranui ( _god it was so wrong to call a fifteen year old 'Agent Shiranui' but Aizawa deals)_ tensed but forcibly relaxed a moment later. Aizawa skimmed through the file Tanuma passed to him.

The boy had grown up with his squadmates since the age of three, it would seem. Two girls and another boy. Aizawa had looked at their quirk descriptions and immediately thanked the gods that these kids didn't turn out as villains. Their quirks were severely overpowered - the boy could take control of any electronic device, and acquire any data with the hacking skills he acquired from training, the girl could read and control minds with people she made eye contact with and the other could manipulate any forms of fluid, including blood. Horrifying. These were quirks from Yokohama and for once, Aizawa is thankful he had never gone on patrol there before. He might die a few times over. 

The Commissioner General had continued the briefing about Agent Shiranui's role in police investigation, apparently he were to observe Musutafu for three days and report back to get missions from Kenji Tsuragamae, Chief of Police in Musutafu. Aizawa's mind drifted away, consciousness creeping away, giving away to sleep. He had stayed up late yesterday night to go through the files of his new students, but in the end, they were all expelled anyways, except three of them, sent to Gen Ed. If they were lucky, they could transfer into Hero course during the Sports Festival, but that would a few months away. 

"-rhead could provide accommodations for the agent!" Tanuma's sudden bright voice interrupted thoughts and Aizawa was pulled back to the meeting. 

"... what." Aizawa shot Tanuma a side-eyed glare. 

Tanuma, the bastard, only sent him an eye-smile and grinned wide, Aizawa feared that it would split his face in half. "Well, Tsukauchi and I practically live in HQ and we can only afford so much! So we can't really support another living breathing functioning human being! That's where you come in. You live in a penthouse with your husband. You're loaded and your husband can cook. It's a perfect setting for our very own agent!" 

"... that's why you bought the jelly packets," Aizawa growled out, suddenly aware of the jelly packets he was hugging against his chest. He probably looked ridiculous in front of the Commissioner General no less. Ugh, he hates his life. 

"Yep~" Tanuma looked as smug as a cat that got the cream and the canary. 

Aizawa eyed the agent who was staring vacantly at the clock above them and the Commissioner General who was also looking at him expectantly. 

"...fine." he gritted out. Tanuma's face could not get any smugger and Tsukauchi let out a sigh of relief beside him. 

_This year couldn't go by fast enough._

_In our first meeting: you skewered me with your sword. In other words, you started it._

_\- Kresley Cole_

**_PLAYLIST_ **

_Glad you came_

_Artist: The Wanted_

_Bring home the glory_

_Artist: League of Legends, Sarah Skinner_

_Tough decisions (A whale is gonna die)_

_Artist: Rhett and Link_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHHAHA found the surprise yet?  
> Yepp, there is also a slight crossover with Bungou Stray Dogs in this chappie!  
> i) regarding Yokohama's Abilities and the evolution from there to become really dangerous quirks - a head canon I have!  
> ii) A5158 is Chuuya's number as recorded in the government. A5159 effectively makes Genma his number neighbour!  
> iii) Port Mafia - in BsD reigns over Yokohama!!
> 
> Also - yes Genma's currently wearing his uniform from Anbu. This uniform is worn by everyone in his squad as a form of unity!
> 
> Technically, his real name in the BnHA world is given by the orphanage matriarch -will be revealed next chapter! and yes, his agent code name is Shiranui - he picked it out himself. Also, yes, Team Rho as in Anbu Team Rho Genma and Kakashi were a part of. 
> 
> And~ I hope Aizawa isn't OOC here.. please comment if you think he is! Tanuma is Tsukauchi's partner btw. He's mentioned in the Vigilantes Manga! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and have a good 24 hours/ day/ night!!

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Genma Shiranui trips and falls on a kunai. He dies and is reincarnated. He is stuck in a womb and has been offspringed. (that's not a word but if I make It up myself, then it's a word).


End file.
